Stupid Girl
by Akumu1
Summary: For a friend.=D


Oh,Alyssa-chan I got this idea. x) You'll love it!Maybe not but still.0_0; I hope you do.Well,the song is called 'Stupid Girl' By Cold.I -LOVE- this song and band.Well. ^.^' Let's just say this is when we -first- moved intop the Sohma household,alright?Ok.^^; That's all I'm saying.  
  
"Wanna love ya   
  
Wanna bug ya   
  
Wanna squeeze ya   
  
Stupid girl."  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
The neko sneered as he watched the new aditions to the Sohma Household run around.Two new friends of Tohru's.Tohru had felt sorry for them and let them stay since they got kicked out of thier apartment.Actually the whole story was,They came from Amercia.Tohru being the air-head she was befrieded the odd pair quickly and well.After geting kicked out of thier apartment Tohru said they could stay here.-Big- mistake.He contuined to watch as the purple and black haired girls ran around cursing loduly at each other.Thier names being.Alyssa,and Brittney."Damnit!Britt-chan where did you put our homework!?"The raven haired one cried out in a rush as she started up the stairs to an empty room Shigure had said they could stay in."Me?!What make you so--OW!"Jade green eyes closed as a book made contact to the girls forhead."WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"Alyssa's head became visible at the top of the stairs."That's our homework."  
  
"Wanna touch ya,   
  
Wanna take ya,   
  
Wanna shut ya,   
  
Stupid girl."  
  
Kyou Sohma twiched and he narrowed his eyes."WILL YOU TWO JUST -SHUT UP-!?"Brittney turned and blinked a few times at Kyou.She rubbed the back of her neck and grinned slightly."Hm.Orange is close enough to red.ALYSSA!I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ANOTHER TEMPERMENTAL PERSON!"This set Kyou off."TEMPERMENTAL?!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"Alyssa's voice could be heard as she made her way down the stairs."Her mother was a tempermental red head.So she's saying,orange is close enough to red and you have orange hair.Is it clear now?"Kyou's left eye was twiching and he was about to lunged at the girl when..... Yuki grabbed his shoulder."Watch yourself Baka neko.They don't know."He hissed the last part in Kyou's ear so he was the only one who heard.  
  
"I can't take this,   
  
Born to break this."  
  
The neko growled."I don't give a damn.If She doesn't shut up I'll break her neck!"Brittney's eyes widen as if taking his threat seriously and she ran and hide behind her best-friend."Alyssa-chan,Don't let him hurt me!"Yuki rolled his eyes then walked out from behind Kyou and made his way to Alyssa's side."People ignore,Kyou.He's in one of his 'moods'."Brittney being the loud mouth she could be smirked,"He's PSMing?"This caused Alyssa,Yuki,and Kyou to sweatdrop.Kyou twiched."COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kyou frowned at the memory.That was... the first day they had moved in.It was Spring then,and it was mid-winter now.He looked to his right where Yuki was trying to comfort Alyssa.She had broke down when Brittney said she had to go back to the states.Brittney frowned then bowed."I'm really sorry."She whiped her eyes to rid herself of any tears that had fallen before.Kyou looked painfully to her.He still hadn't told her.He hadn't told anyone of how he felt.She looked at him and smiled faintly then took one more sad glance around the room."Bye.."With that the girl turned and slid open the front door then walked out closing it behind her.  
  
He didn't just like her.  
  
He... -loved- her?  
  
Over the few months they had stayed -ALOT- had happened.Good,Bad,Fun times almost always at the same time.Kyou didn't bother to notice the emotions that had flared up inside.He was usually to busy yelling threats to the girl to tell her how he really felt.And after how cruel he had been?She probaly wouldn't believe him anyway.But now...  
  
"She's going away,   
  
(She's going away)   
  
What's wrong with my life today?She's going away,   
  
(She's going away)   
  
What's wrong with my life today?   
  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl."  
  
TBC?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Cliffhanger?Maybe... Maybe not.^.^; You tell me.Then I'll say.;D Confusing myself here.@__@ So did you like it so far Alyssa-chan? 


End file.
